


Miracle of Christmas｜圣诞节的奇迹

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 便利店男孩卡和温柔上班族雀相遇并恋爱的故事rps*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 便利店男孩卡/温柔上班族雀  
> 极度ooc

Chapter 1  
　　卡勒姆注意到他有两个星期了，那个男人总是穿着孔雀蓝的呢子外套，卷卷的头发不安分地支在头上，鼻尖那些淡淡的棕色雀斑，让他看起来像个孩子，但根据作息来看，卡勒姆认定他一定是个上班族，他总是在早晨八点钟和晚上五点钟出现在便利店里，买一只肉桂卷和热可可，然后从棕色的，小小的，手提箱形状的零钱包里掏出硬币来，在两个人手指间传过的咖啡杯和硬币带着同样的温度，靠近和远离，卡勒姆观察到他的手很瘦，也有几颗不容易注意到的小雀斑。  
　　便利店里的常来的客人都有他们的名字，那个总是买早餐冲剂的老爷爷，燕麦鲍勃，每天买三明治的中学生，夹心儿紫皮糖，卡勒姆默默在心里给那个男人打上“小雀斑”的tag。  
　　很难说他们的故事是怎么发生的，一切都是那么突兀却又理所当然。  
　　那是距离圣诞节还有一个月的时候，卡勒姆几乎把所有的时间都花在打工上了，导致他在上课的时候一直在打瞌睡，今天也被麦克维尔太太数落了一顿，他需要钱，他想给妈妈买一件完美的圣诞礼物，但他只是一个出了青春期充沛精力以外一无所有的男孩儿，卡勒姆已经在这个街区生活了十几年了，他和妈妈的生活一直过的那么平凡，甚至平凡地有点贫瘠的意思，一整年有三百六十五天，至少有那么一天，他希望会是闪耀的，充满喜悦的。  
　　  
　　卡勒姆拎着外套拽着棒球帽出门的时候，其实就已经迟到了，闹钟响了，但他昨晚补作业到太晚了，嗯，别期待这个看起来机灵好看的大男孩成绩会有多好了，他踩着单车在熟悉的街道上飞奔着，一路快跑着敲开了教室的门，然而不容分说的麦克维尔太太已经记下了他的缺到，卡勒姆想着，昨天的作业算是白写了。  
　　他打工的便利店就在学校附近，反正这堂课已经搞砸了，不如去买份员工早餐算了。  
　　十二月的伦敦已经有点冷了，卡勒姆还是单衣加薄外套，好像青春期的男孩子就是这样的，整个身躯都在向上拔高着，而寒冷仿佛永远与他们无关。  
　　那个熟悉的蓝大衣身影在他眼前一闪而过，他远远看见了那位雀斑先生，没错这是雀斑先生会出没在便利店的时间，卡勒姆远远看着，对方好像并不是想去买东西，而是从侧面的玻璃橱窗看着什么，迟疑着绕了一圈仍然没有进去，似乎在确认着什么，就低头离开了，卡勒姆觉得有些奇怪，却也没在意。  
　　第二天去打工的时候，卡勒姆顶着黑眼圈虚浮地站在收银台，麦克维尔太太的作业真的很难做，又或许是他真的没有认真听过生物课，总之空白的笔记使得习题更加像天书一样无从下手。  
　　“叮—咚——”玻璃门旋转着被推开了，卡勒姆提起精神，啊，是那位雀斑先生，对方还是那样低着头，和卡勒姆对视的时候睫毛忽闪忽闪地眨了几下，卡勒姆比他高半个头，从那个角度看来尤为明显。  
　　“早上好，先生，还是老样子吗？”  
　　“啊，是的，谢谢。”他的声音很温柔，但音量不大。  
　　通常来讲卡勒姆不太喜欢和顾客聊天，通常来讲他总是数着微波炉的秒数度过这段短暂的时间，但今天不知道怎么，他有点想和这位雀斑先生说说话。  
　　“今天的天气不错。”哦，Typical English，卡勒姆在心里吐槽了自己一句。  
　　“是，是的。”雀斑先生微微侧着脸回答着，可是眼神却飘忽着不敢往前。  
　　“您在附近工作吗？”  
　　“啊，对，在对面的大楼，我是生物研究员。”  
　　“听起来很厉害，我就不行了，生物课成绩一塌糊涂，还不知道……”  
　　“叮——”  
　　被微波炉打断的便利店男孩转身，从温暖的钢铁机器里掏出温热的食物。  
　　“您的早餐，祝您有美好的一天。”  
　　男孩充满活力的微笑让埃迪有点眩晕。  
　　  
　　在门和地面划出短暂吱的一声后，卡勒姆听见  
　　“那个……我叫埃迪……”  
　　然后他抬起头笑了，“我是卡勒姆。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便利店男孩卡/温柔上班族雀  
> 极度ooc

Chapter 2  
　　星期二，卡勒姆早早地出门了，今天的第一堂不是麦尔维尔小姐的生物课，但他起来的尤其早，说出来你可能不相信，每当早晨要上他最讨厌的生物课的时候，连闹钟都不愿意叫他起床，然而不是生物课的时候，卡勒姆甚至可以自然醒。  
　　今天他早早醒来，因为做了一个噩梦。  
　　他梦见自己在便利店上班，可是顾客一个个走了进来，付的钱全都是生物试卷，老板要他把试卷都做完才可以下班，卡勒姆就在收银台写了一夜的作业，胳膊酸痛的迎来了早晨。  
　　  
　　卡勒姆骑着自行车飞驰在街道上，今天天气很好，你看，没有生物课的时候连天气都变好了，不怪他不喜欢这门学科，太阳已经整个的升起来了，干燥的冷空气里，灰尘都闪着光，离学校越来越近了，机动车变得愈发密集，这儿是堵车的高发路段，而骑着自行车的卡勒姆根本不受到任何阻碍，偶尔有人摇下车窗往前看看路况，呼吸的热气将后视镜都模糊掉。  
　　卡勒姆在前方不远处看见了一团姜红卷发，从一辆颇为可爱的车中探出头来，孔雀蓝呢领让他更确定就是那位雀斑先生了，他快速穿过几辆拦在眼前的车辆，靠近了团姜红的雾气。  
　　“嗨！埃迪先生，早上好！”  
　　对方几乎是有点惊恐地回过了头，卡勒姆想，我没有那么吓人吧？  
　　埃迪被这突如其来的招呼惊讶到了，他回头看看，那个男孩，那个便利店的男孩，整个人都在笼罩在阳光里，尽管裹着一条深灰色的厚围巾，他的鼻尖还是被冻红了，男孩一只手握着自行车，另一只手拉下围巾露出一个大大的微笑。  
　　“嗨，卡勒姆……早上好。”埃迪不知道眼睛该怎么放，只好眨了眨看着卡勒姆没戴手套，斑驳着红色，骨节分明的手。他不冷吗，埃迪想。  
　　“您去上班吗，堵车可真够受的。”  
　　“嗯，是啊……你去，上学吗？”  
　　“没错，我就在前面不远的中学，您呢，埃迪先生？”  
　　“很巧，我的公司在你的学校附近……”  
　　卡勒姆看着埃迪的耳朵都红了，但却不像是被冷空气吹红的。  
　　“真的很巧，我们居然连堵车都能遇上。”卡勒姆故意把自己的自行车斜了斜，营造一种我的车子也被黏着在这罐交通果酱中的样子，果不其然，埃迪笑了。这个脸上有些小雀斑的男人看起来还很年轻，卡勒姆猜他不会比自己大几岁，他们开始闲聊起街区中的事情。  
　　“这里虽然经常堵车，但这种时候会有些猫过来讨些食物。”  
　　“真的吗，埃迪，猫咪们从来都不想靠近我，尽管我很喜欢它们。”  
　　“你也喜欢猫吗？我有一只叫嗅嗅的阿比尼西亚猫，他很亲近人。”说着埃迪还把手机中的照片找出来给卡勒姆看，那是一只棕红色皮毛的好看猫咪，有一点胖，趴在蓝呢布料上，卡勒姆想，猫咪一定趴在他身上。  
　　“真可爱，我也想养一只这样的猫，可是家里有人猫毛过敏。”  
　　“那真是太可惜了，也许有机会你可以看看嗅嗅……”埃迪觉得自己这话有一些不礼貌，好像在邀请对方去他家似的。  
　　“好啊，有空的时候！不过我最近在准备生物考试，真是太难了，我的生物成绩一塌糊涂。”卡勒姆挠挠头，又想起梦里做了一整晚的生物题。  
　　“哦，是生物作业吗？我想，如果你不介意的话，我大学时候有辅修过生物，也许……”  
　　“那真是太好了！你下班后有空吗，您愿意帮助我吗？作为回报，我带肉桂卷和热可可给您！”  
　　“当……当然。”像是没有预料过如此热情的反应，埃迪的脸也不自觉地涨红了。  
　　在这个阳光充沛的冬天早晨，卡勒姆收获了一位可爱的生物辅导老师，以及，对方的电话号码。  
　　原则上他不写生物作业，但他很难对埃迪说不。  
　　拥堵的车流在对话间稀释掉了，卡勒姆上课的时间也快到了，他和埃迪说了再见，那辆蓝色的车在拐角处消失，卡勒姆的心情尤其的好，他从没像现在一样期待放学后的时间。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便利店男孩卡/温柔上班族雀  
> 极度ooc

Chapter 3  
　　埃迪从来没有带人回家过，至少小学四年级以后没有了，他在校门口看见那个单手拎着双肩包的男孩冲他打招呼，对方稳稳地坐在副驾驶，还给他讲着学校里的趣事儿，埃迪觉得自己像是个接孩子放学的家长，毕竟他比对方大了八岁，埃迪的脑子晕乎乎的，他都不知道自己是怎么把车倒进了车库，然后带着那个没认识几天的男孩进了自己家门。  
　　他住在隔一个街区的单身公寓，房间里的东西不多，十分整洁，卡勒姆一进门就被那只传说中的嗅嗅猫咪扑在小腿上，卡勒姆两只手抱起猫咪，虽然卡勒姆已经很高了，配合着个子一起成长的手掌也足够坚实，他抱着嗅嗅，嗅嗅还亲切地舔了舔他的手，好像今天完全漠视了自己的主人。  
　　埃迪让卡勒姆在沙发上坐坐，他去厨房拿一些果汁，卡勒姆调皮地问道“有啤酒吗，埃迪叔叔？”然后两只腿老老实实地并在一起，双手还放在膝盖上，微笑地看着埃迪，埃迪被这左一句啤酒，右一句叔叔给弄懵了，一下子窘红了脸，张了张嘴巴什么也没说出来，幸好他的双手还抱有理智，握着果汁杯没有撒手，卡勒姆赶紧接过杯子，解释道“我在和你开玩笑呐，埃迪，不要生气嘛。”  
　　撒娇，卡勒姆在撒娇，埃迪根本不受用，本来带着一个小自己好几岁的小男孩回家就够奇怪的了，他怕自己被当成pedophilia，又觉得太窘迫了，只好板着脸叫他拿练习题出来。  
　　埃迪一定是个好学生，那些卡勒姆看来是天书一样的东西，从埃迪的嘴里念出来都变得容易多了，埃迪的声音很好听，尽管他平时说话总是很小声，但涉及到他擅长的东西上，埃迪的流畅和自信不容质疑。  
　　卡勒姆注意到他讲话时嘴角会有那么一点点小幅度的上扬，就像一直微笑着一样，他的嘴唇很薄，颜色也淡淡的，偶尔在发th这样的音节时，淡粉的舌尖会在唇齿间一闪而过。  
　　大概两个小时左右，埃迪已经把前半个学期学过的知识点为卡勒姆理清了一遍，要是学校里有埃迪这样的老师，不要说是及格，卡勒姆觉得自己满分都能达到。  
　　埃迪一直投入在课程中，丝毫没注意卡勒姆在盯着他看，对方时不时对问题的回应，让他觉得这个男孩并不是什么坏学生，合上课本的时候，他和那个高个子男孩的狗狗眼睛对视了，埃迪又结巴了，“你……你都懂了吗？”  
　　“嗯，埃迪老师讲的太好了。”卡勒姆又露出了大大的微笑，“好了，该到了我回报你的时候了。”  
　　埃迪还没反应过来，男孩就把嗅嗅塞进他怀里然后走进了厨房，哦，肉桂卷和热可可吗？他？去厨房？做？埃迪把嗅嗅放在沙发上，然后跟着进了厨房，男孩穿上了他平时穿的围裙，但大了一些的身形显得有些紧绷，“埃迪叔叔，你能帮我系一下围裙吗？”  
　　他说的太自然，埃迪甚至都不觉得违和了，好像真的只是自己一个远房的表侄来自己家做客。  
　　他靠近对方的身后，双手灵活地打了一个蝴蝶结，男孩反身抓住他的手，然后脸也靠近了几分，“谢谢埃迪叔叔。”鼻尖几乎就要蹭到埃迪的鼻子了，他脸一红地跑出了客厅。  
　　我这是被一个小自己八岁的男孩撩了吗。  
　　一个小时后，男孩终于从厨房里出来了，笑吟吟的，端着一整盘的肉桂卷和两杯红茶，埃迪不知道发酵要用那么久，他差点以为对方要炸厨房，毕竟把厨房交给一个小男孩不是什么好主意。  
　　然而埃迪错了，并不是所有人都和自己小时候一样，肉桂卷浓香松软，珍珠糖融化的甜度恰到好处。  
　　他们紧挨着餐桌坐在一起，卡勒姆看到吃些东西的埃迪表情很满足，连眼睛都是眯起来的。  
　　“我经常一个人在家，所以会做饭给自己吃，慢慢地会做的东西就越来越多了。”  
　　“妈妈平常真的很累，她很辛苦，我想至少要她吃点好吃的东西。”  
　　“每次我做好晚餐在家等妈妈，她都会很开心。”  
　　“我在便利店里打工，想给妈妈一份她喜欢的圣诞礼物。她也很喜欢肉桂卷。”  
　　“我做了很多，你可以明天早饭加热一些。”  
　　卡勒姆自顾自地说着，埃迪才注意到他根本没吃东西，手里的红茶还冒着热气，但水平面丝毫未曾下降。  
　　埃迪觉得有点心疼他，他还是个小男孩而已，他想到他早晨骑自行车时候冻红了的手指节，在便利店时候忍不住打出的哈欠，过于不符合这个年纪的厨艺，还有他糟糕的生物成绩，他伸出手握了握对方的手腕，然后站起来以一种僵硬的姿势抱住了他。  
　　“谢谢你，埃迪。”卡勒姆有点堵塞的声音从埃迪的衣物下传过来，而不远处沙发上的嗅嗅不知道什么时候已经滚到卡勒姆的书包上撕咬了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便利店男孩卡/温柔上班族雀  
> 极度ooc

Chapter 4  
　　第二天卡勒姆是拿着埃迪的公文包去上学的，别误会，他可没有在埃迪家过夜，只是嗅嗅，那只有点胖的阿比尼西亚猫咪，太喜欢他的气味了，把他的书包抓咬得惨不忍睹。  
　　埃迪只好手忙脚乱地道歉，然后拿了一只自己的公文包给他临时使用，他着实带了不少习题和书过来，卡勒姆不觉得有什么，埃迪的公文包也挺好看的。  
　　然后他们俩的关系变得有点复杂，他们这算是互送过礼物了，白天的时候在便利店遇到会打招呼，然后卡勒姆会买给埃迪一杯热可可，用员工价，放学或傍晚的什么时候卡勒姆会去埃迪家里，他为他辅导生物作业。  
　　卡勒姆会叫他埃迪，也会叫他埃迪叔叔，在沙发上并排坐着讲解习题时，卡勒姆又会突然凑的很近，用头发蹭蹭他的肩膀，甚至不知道是不是故意地往他脖子那里吹气，你知道吧，这有点像恋爱，又有点像亲情。  
　　生物考试要近了，卡勒姆缩短了一些打工时间，更多的时候他就窝在埃迪的沙发上，嗅嗅窝在他的腿上，一人一猫抱着热红茶看书，卡勒姆虽然很高，看起来也很健壮，但是却意外地怕冷，所以一条灰格子毛毯就总被搭在沙发把手上了，埃迪换上了居家服，是有点毛茸茸的一身，头发因为套衣服翘起来了一点，埃迪没有注意，他侧身坐在卡勒姆旁边，开始专心致志地看起了题目，卡勒姆扯过毯子包裹在两个人肩上，他们就像在北极的夜晚里相互依偎的旅人，头顶的灯变成了月亮，杯子里冒出的热气氤氤氲氲。  
　　卡勒姆扭头看埃迪认真的侧脸，翘了一点儿的卷发让他看起来更年轻了，埃迪有点近视，所以看书的时候会戴眼镜，他刚刚换好的衣服上是他常用的洗手液味道，有点咸的柠檬味儿，“埃迪——”他就是想叫叫他。  
　　“嗯？”对方没有动，应了一声，但眼神还黏着在纸张和铅字上。  
　　“埃—迪——”  
　　“嗯？卡勒姆？”埃迪还是没有转头，卡勒姆心想，他恨透了生物学。  
　　这次他越过对方的肩膀，学着自己曾经在有声书里听过最低沉性感的声音，轻轻地说了一句，“埃迪”。  
　　这次对方终于转头过来了，埃迪没想到他在自己耳边说话，刚刚变声没多久的卡勒姆，声音还是有点沙哑，红茶中的糖分还让那声音加上了一些甜腻的黏着感。埃迪的心跳在那一瞬间有些过速，他一转头，距离太近了，两个人的鼻子相撞了。  
　　卡勒姆咯咯地笑着，呼吸都喷在埃迪脸上，染红了他整片皮肤，他想后退，可整个毯子都在卡勒姆的掌控中，他把他包在一团温暖里，他不知所措。  
　　“埃迪，I'm gonna kiss you.”卡勒姆眨了眨眼睛，像是说出今天的热可可贩卖光了的语气一样。  
　　是个肯定句，而不是疑问句。  
　　然后他就真的这样做了，他轻轻碰了碰埃迪的唇角，然后舔舐他的上唇，那稍浅的唇色因为他的触碰变得红且湿润，他像云朵一样柔软，卡勒姆想。  
　　再来他碰到了发出th的音节时会露出的可爱舌尖，那里还留着红茶的香气，然后他追逐对方，舔舐对方，在他柔软温热的口腔内嬉戏，卡勒姆睁着眼睛，他听说，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛的，可是他想看看埃迪的样子，是不是和他想象中一样，埃迪的眼睛紧闭着，但睫毛却颤动着，起初那一块殷红已经遍布了整张脸，耳朵尖都有些红的发紫了，卡勒姆伸出手想摸摸，然后一声轻轻的呜咽从埃迪喉咙里传出。  
　　一种奇异的感觉从卡勒姆身体中涌上来。  
　　然后嗅嗅就在不远处看见，那灰色的格子毛毯早就不知道什么时候滑下沙发，他那细瘦温柔的主人被最近频繁到访的来客压在沙发上啃咬着，脖子和脸庞都红得吓人，那个男孩很高大，快要把他的主人整个身体都压进沙发了，他主人的声音变了个调，是他从来没听见过的，像是人类在哭泣时会发出来的，嗅嗅有点担心自己的主人被欺负了，他喵喵叫着，跳上了沙发抓挠着来客的衣服。  
　　埃迪被青少年吻得喘不过气，他浑身乏力得倒在沙发上时，被那男孩牢牢地钳制住了，然后嗅嗅的声音出现了，他推了推男孩，然后断断续续地说，“你……明天还要生物考试……”  
　　男孩看起来还没有回过神来，他的眼神迷蒙地在埃迪脸上逡巡着，他低着头蹭蹭埃迪的脸，再蹭蹭埃迪的鼻尖，伸出手指点着对方脸上的雀斑。  
　　“埃迪——”  
　　“嗯？”埃迪对自己的声音感觉有点羞耻，像是撒娇一样的。  
　　“你喜欢我，埃迪。”  
　　仍然是一个肯定句。  
　　埃迪不知道该回答什么，“我……每天去你在的便利店里买早饭，尽管另一家离公司更近。”  
　　卡勒姆笑吟吟的看着他，“然后呢？”  
　　“你做的肉桂卷很好吃……”  
　　“我还会做很多其他的东西。”  
　　“你的生物成绩太差了……”  
　　“所以我需要你来给我辅导。”  
　　“我……”埃迪有点气急，想要起身又被男孩压得牢牢的，事实上他不敢乱动，青少年的活力程度他可不敢恭维。  
　　“I'm gonna be your boyfriend，埃迪。”  
　　埃迪的脑海一片空白，他不是没被表白过，他只是没被喜欢的人表白过。  
　　“Say yes, 埃迪”卡勒姆撒着娇亲吻他的脖颈，痒痒的，“好吗？埃迪——埃—迪——”  
　　埃迪揉了揉对方的头发，一声轻飘飘的“yes”飘进卡勒姆耳朵里。  
　　Now I'm yours and you are mine.   
　　  
　　两天后卡勒姆拿着低分飘过及格线的试卷来讨吻，被埃迪狠狠打了头，用嗅嗅的小肉垫。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便利店男孩卡/温柔上班族雀  
> 极度ooc

Chapter 5  
　　你永远不知道隔了八岁的情侣会有多大的代沟，比如埃迪耳机里听的音乐是卡勒姆完全没接触过的，比如卡勒姆有时候会说出一些埃迪不懂的青少年词汇，再比如卡勒姆想在一切场合黏在埃迪身旁，而埃迪却只有在那张沙发上才会纵容他。  
　　卡勒姆依然在便利店里做兼职，埃迪也依旧会去那里买早餐，在收银台递硬币的时候，卡勒姆会抚摸他的手腕，好像他们之间某种私密的暗语。  
　　星期六，埃迪不必去上班，但他不想错过和卡勒姆相处的机会，于是他就带着电脑在用餐区工作，他坐在最边上的座位，刚好可以看见收银台的位置。  
　　今天是一个女孩和卡勒姆一起当值，埃迪是好一会儿才发现这个事儿的，因为他听见卡勒姆的笑声了，和那个女孩的笑声混杂在一起，埃迪看见两个人聊得很开心，还时不时地往他那儿看几眼。  
　　埃迪有点不舒服。  
　　他说不清楚为什么。  
　　午休的时候卡勒姆跑过来和他坐在一起，他居然一句话也说不出来。  
　　但这酸涩的一个上午，任何问题都没法被憋在胸口。  
　　“你和那个女孩聊的很来？”  
　　“嗯，她喜欢我。”  
　　埃迪有点难受，所以他们算什么呢？他不想表现的那么needy，他不知道对卡勒姆这样的年轻男孩来说，是不是根本不在意open relationship，埃迪没说话，手里的杯子被旋转了好几圈。  
　　卡勒姆贴近了他的耳朵，“我骗你的，她只是个朋友，你一直往收银台看，她以为你喜欢她，但我告诉她，你是我男朋友。你只喜欢我。”  
　　卡勒姆轻轻啄了一下埃迪的耳朵，他喜欢他的耳朵，小巧的，可爱的，总是因为自己而变红。  
　　他还搂着埃迪对着那女孩比了个剪刀手，女孩回了句“Well done!”   
　　然而埃迪却窘迫地不得了，他误会卡勒姆了。  
　　“抱歉，卡勒姆……我不应该那么想你……”  
　　卡勒姆笑得很开心，“是啊，埃迪，我好委屈啊，你要补偿我。”高个子男孩弯着脊背在蹭年长者的肩膀，“不，我要惩罚你。”  
　　埃迪看着男孩狡黠的眼光，脸一下子红透了。  
　　  
　　然而，傍晚他们一起回家的时候，埃迪才发觉，永远不要用任何既定的想法去忖度一个青少年。  
　　卡勒姆要埃迪骑自行车载他回家。  
　　中学毕业后他就没再踩过单车了，而且，他也没在后座带过人，埃迪觉得遇到卡勒姆之后，每天都是新鲜挑战。  
　　卡勒姆把自己的围巾缠在埃迪脖子上，埃迪送给他的针织手套又套在了他本人手上，他自己，则把双手伸进埃迪的蓝呢子大衣口袋里，隔着外套，抱住了他的腰。  
　　“我们出发吧，埃迪！”卡勒姆整个人都靠在埃迪背上，他的个子太高了，一双腿极力弯曲着不碰到地上。  
　　起初埃迪还有些摇晃，带着手套有一点笨拙，转弯的时候差点控制不住，但卡勒姆的长腿一伸又安稳住了，埃迪听见背后传来咯咯的笑声，他能感受到一阵震颤。  
　　“你别笑我了，卡勒姆，我中学毕业后就没骑过自行车。”埃迪一边蹬起了踏板，一边辩解着。  
　　“我知道，我想看看你学生时代什么样子嘛，埃迪叔叔——”  
　　“那我可以找毕业时候的照片给你看，我带了电脑。”  
　　“还有婴儿时候的，小学的时候，九年级的时候……”  
　　埃迪在心里默默念了句句幼稚鬼，对方的手臂紧紧抱住他腰，呼出的白气瞬间消失在身后，他感到一种近乎天真的快乐。  
　　  
　　他们到了卡勒姆的家，即使从车上下来，卡勒姆的胳膊还是牢牢贴着埃迪的腰不撒手，走路时候肩膀故意轻轻地撞他。  
　　埃迪对卡勒姆家很震惊，他童年时候也住在那个街区，不过中学时因为父亲的工作原因就搬离了，他甚至相信他们一定在哪里遇见过，毕竟这是个很小的地方，连孩子们可以去的地方都只有那么几个。  
　　卡勒姆的家并不是很大，但却透露着某种艺术家氛围，很……波西米亚，埃迪不太懂艺术的流派啊之类的，但应该是吧，地毯，沙发，甚至连门口的鞋柜都雕刻着某些复杂的花纹，卡勒姆看见埃迪在凝视着那个“鞋柜”。  
　　“那是我和妈妈一起做的，本来应该是个书柜。”  
　　“你雕刻的？”  
　　“不，是妈妈，我只负责钉上那些木板而已。”  
　　“这……很美丽。”  
　　“我也觉得，妈妈很有……天赋，你知道的，有些人天生就具有那些能力。”  
　　“是啊，这很棒。”  
　　埃迪看见卡勒姆的表情有点不对劲儿，不像是在说开心事儿的样子，他拉拉对方的手。  
　　“你也有某种天赋，卡勒姆，你特别的……”  
　　卡勒姆挑眉看着他，期待埃迪能说出什么样的词汇，不会是特别高吧？  
　　“你特别的……可爱。”说完他自己都脸红了。  
　　卡勒姆又笑了，到底是谁特别可爱啊，他反手扯过埃迪的手腕，那粗毛线的针织手套还戴在他手上，和整齐的套装搭配在一起，有种笨拙的可爱，他的脸慢慢靠近对方，盯着对方，故意把呼吸都喷在对方脸上，埃迪后退了几分，他就再靠近几分。  
　　“你是我男朋友，埃迪——”  
　　埃迪眨了眨眼，“嗯……”  
　　男孩的鼻尖又开始缓慢蹭着自己的脸颊，蹭着自己的鼻尖，因为天气冻得有点红，而一恢复室温，又变得格外灼热，这场景似曾相识。  
　　“So——”带着寒冷的空气，男孩可能用了的须后水气味，和，渴望的吻迎了上来。  
　　如果那个在沙发上的吻是浅尝辄止的，那么这个吻可以说是充满了攻击性，唇齿间毫无章法，甚至还因为太快而相撞了，而没人在乎那点儿疼痛，男孩把他压在了墙上，旁边挂了一个捕梦网，棕色羽毛和珠石被撞的哗啦啦地响，不知道男孩是在哪儿学来的，把他的双手握在一起压在头顶，硌在不知道是什么装饰品的绳结上，埃迪有点吃痛，但他说不出，连呼吸都只属于彼此，更别提声音了，喉咙间只有一些断断续续的呜咽，像是睡眠中的嗫嚅，而男孩的另一只手则奔着他的腰间去了，用力的扯着他的衬衫，却不得要领，一只膝盖试图顶在他的两腿间，腰部还不断向他身上拱着，氧气的缺失让埃迪有点晕乎，而他还没理智全失。  
　　“你……你妈妈……”  
　　男孩笑了，还亲亲他的脸颊，“I'm kissing my boyfriend but he is talking about my mother.”  
　　“不是……在这儿……”  
　　“妈妈今天不回家，或者你想去我的房间看看。”卡勒姆眼睛里面的灼热，烧得埃迪不知如何是好，他甚至不知不觉就点了头。  
　　男孩更加兴致勃勃了，拉着埃迪就往转角的木楼梯走去，埃迪面红耳赤的，脚步和老旋梯敲击出乱糟糟的声音。  
　　那是个不大的房间，像是阁楼改装的，斜斜的屋顶上有扇小窗，书桌旁有把原木吉他，埃迪还没看全房间里的摆设就躺在了窗下的那张床上，卡勒姆仍旧按着他的手腕，摸着刚刚被墙壁和装饰品在关节处皮肤硌出的几块红痕，青春期的男孩尽管看起来很瘦，但重量却仍是实打实的，压得埃迪有点喘不上气来，男孩在他脖子处嗅嗅，又在他脸颊处嗅嗅，鼻尖贴着头发，耳朵和下颌滑过，“你总是喝可可，可是却闻起来像一杯热牛奶。”  
　　“你在，难过，卡勒姆。”埃迪把手挣出来，捧着男孩的脸，“你在难过，卡勒姆，为什么？”埃迪的眼神无比柔软，但那又不是怜悯，透露着一碰就碎的悲伤。  
　　男孩把脸埋在他颈间。  
　　“你的中间名是什么，埃迪？”  
　　“很普通的，John和David，我父母信教。”  
　　“我的是Robilliard，是我母亲一位朋友的名字，他是一位诗人。”  
　　“我不知道，我父亲是谁……妈妈没有告诉过我，她自己，她总是很悲伤，有时候我不知道是不是我……”  
　　埃迪太心疼了，他几乎找不到一个词来形容自己的感受，他抱紧了那个大男孩。  
　　“不，这不是你的错，你不是那个被……被放弃的孩子，我不信教，但我因为遇见你，因为你存在在这个世界上，感谢过神。”  
　　“你是最好的那个，我想你快乐，卡勒姆。”  
　　男孩沉默着没出声，埃迪隐约听到了抽鼻子的声音，他等了一小会儿，然后看着那张年轻的脸，吻了上去，不带有一点情欲。  
　　这一天是如何结束的呢，他们坐在房间里那张厚实的混羊毛地毯上，靠在床边打电子游戏，输的人要去做晚饭，卡勒姆不相信埃迪是第一次玩，不然他怎么会一直输给对方，以至于在爱人面前好胜心尤其强的青少年用各种方法来捣乱。  
　　“你不是说要给我看中学时候的照片吗，快去拿？”  
　　“其实我把你的电话给了白天的那个女孩！”  
　　“我生物考试其实并没有及格！”  
　　“埃迪，为了今天的约会，我看了小电影学习如何抱你！”  
　　最后一句终于奏效了，埃迪怔了怔，嘴巴微张，想到他今天卯足了劲儿拽自己衬衫下摆的样子，看着卡勒姆没说出话来，这局卡勒姆赢了，然后一转头发现埃迪盯着自己，这次轮到他耳朵脖颈红了个透，“……Uh，我只看了一部……我听说要学习一下的……”卡勒姆没能再说下去，一只枕头飞到了他脸上。  
　　晚餐是如何解决的呢，事实证明埃迪总是明智的，就在他们在床上地板上闹做一团的时候，卡勒姆的妈妈回家了，埃迪看起来年纪小，脱下了严肃的套装后看着和卡勒姆差不多，卡勒姆妈妈非常热情地招呼了自己儿子的好朋友，这位客人羞涩，礼貌，似乎是个成绩优异的好学生，妈妈真的希望他能在学习方面也帮帮卡勒姆，埃迪的确是这样做了，与此同时，他的手也在餐桌下被卡勒姆紧紧地牵着。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *handjob预警

Chapter 6  
　　早晨，阳光从阁楼的窗中穿过，照在埃迪的脸上，他被这刺目的光线所唤醒，身后男孩四肢有一半都压在他身上，像只八爪鱼，头发还靠在自己脖颈处，有些痒，今天是星期日，埃迪不想吵醒卡勒姆，他微微挪动着身子，想要找个舒服的姿势，身后的男孩梦呓一般说着话，听不清楚是什么，埃迪干脆翻了身子，和他面对面，男孩的刘海有些长，盖在眼睛上，埃迪伸手把它们撩到一边，他忍不住抚摸着对方的眉骨，鼻梁，和唇角，这是一张青春美好的脸，尚且沉浸于睡眠中，埃迪想到丹麦童话中的那些小公主，不过不一样的是，这是一个等待爱人吻醒的小王子。  
　　埃迪甚至为这一想法感觉心动，这是他的小王子，然后那本该沉睡中的男孩一下子张开了眼，再然后，抓住了他偷偷抚摸自己脸庞的手，埃迪像是囊中羞涩却偷偷盯着橱窗里奶油蛋糕的小孩，突然地被店员发现了一样，那店员冲他笑了笑，凑近了给他一个吻。  
　　“早上好，埃迪。”  
　　“早，卡勒姆。”  
　　灰底白格子的棉被盖在两人身上，而除了这一块小小空间以外，裸露在外的皮肤还感到有点冷，卡勒姆把埃迪往怀里搂了搂，“再睡一会儿，埃迪。”  
　　埃迪早就形成了每天七点钟醒来再没法睡回笼觉的生物钟，他想陪着卡勒姆，可是又没法一直维持静止的状态，他不想吵到对方，可衣物和皮肤之间的摩挲还是多多少少的碰到卡勒姆了，然后那男孩一下子按住埃迪，声音变得有些暗哑，“别乱动，埃迪……”  
　　埃迪是一个比卡勒姆还大八岁的成年男人，他当然知道自己屈膝碰到的不可能还是对方的膝盖，他脸变得通红，动也不敢动，中学时候虽然念的是寄宿学校，但他可没和别人睡过同一张床。  
　　卡勒姆突然抓住埃迪的手，奶声奶气地蹭过来，“埃迪……我还是个活力旺盛的（energetic）青少年……”  
　　“我知道……”所以？卡勒姆在暗示些什么。  
　　然后那大男孩看着自己年长但羞涩的男友，一点坏心眼儿突然冒了出来，他想去触碰和对方那自己相似的那部分器官。  
　　埃迪疯了，什么，对方温厚坚实的手掌正隔着睡裤覆盖在他的两腿之间，一个青春期的，没有性生活的，十七岁大男孩儿，大抵是十分擅长这项技能的，卡勒姆隔着布料抚摸着对方，他能感觉到有什么正在灼热发硬，因为他自己也是一样，他看见埃迪怯怯地，眼睛发红，呼吸也有一点急促了，太可爱了，卡勒姆想，太可爱了，这种可爱绝对不能让其他人看见，然后他笑吟吟地贴过去吻他，趁着对方失神的时候，手掌钻进衣物，亲密接触了那块肌肤，又是那样轻轻地，因为呼吸受阻和某种快感产生的呜咽声，卡勒姆头脑一热，手下的活动更加用力了，埃迪咬着嘴唇，抑制着自己的喘息，他看见对方洁白的牙齿在下唇留下一点斑驳的红，湖绿色的眼睛盛上了湿润的生理盐水。  
　　埃迪太，太兴奋了，他没经历过这种，不，不是说他没有自己纾解过欲望，他是个身体健康的成年人，而是说通过别人，他喜欢的那个男孩的手，他经常看见的，男孩会有咬手指的坏习惯，每次做题目的时候，皱眉思考的时候，等待微波炉响的时候，他都会咬着自己的手指，那是双好看的手，宽厚，温暖，那温暖最开始只是埃迪幻想中的，他以为那来自于早晨被递过来的热可可，而后来他们真的牵住了对方的手，原来这种温热的触感是这个男孩自带的，从他生命里诞生的，然后这双温暖的手正牢牢握着自己最脆弱的地方，他为他变得炙热充血，脸红喘息，以及颤抖，男孩亲亲他的唇，带着某种抚慰的意味，他的思想慢慢变得不清晰了，然后一个瞬间，快感击穿了他，湿润从自己的身体蔓延到男孩的手上，大概几秒钟后他反应过来发生了什么，慌忙从床头柜子上抽纸巾准备挽救对方的手，但却有点晚了。  
　　卡勒姆看着埃迪在快感中瞬间失神的样子，眼睛迷茫地看着自己，嘴唇微张，下一秒便满脸通红地抽着纸巾，卡勒姆的手掌上沾染了一些白色的液体，他嗅了嗅，这动作让自己的男友更加不安了，拼了命地抓住他的手擦拭着，卡勒姆笑了，凑近埃迪耳边，“Mine is still there...”  
　　长着雀斑的男孩又慢慢地把手伸进被子里，长长的睫毛不停地眨着，卡勒姆抓着埃迪的手覆上了自己的，他有点心急了，喜欢的人满脸通红地靠近你，身上还带着刚刚纾解过的欲望味道，很难不让人心急啊，然后这急促的动作还附带了一声小小的惊呼。  
　　“Touch me.”男孩的声音传到埃迪耳边，他缓慢移动着自己的手掌，被对方抓在手手里的手掌，他比他大了八岁，可是男孩的手却能覆盖他一周，在他还上中学的时候，这样的行为带着一种隐秘的快感，他们住在宿舍里，即便有着这样的想法却也只能悄悄地实施，有些活泼开朗的男孩子还会经常拿这事儿开玩笑，但对于埃迪来说就不一样了，他不太合群，而这样的青春期玩笑怎么听起来都带有一些攻击性，至于工作了独立之后，他也不太热衷于抚慰自己的行为，总而言之，他的技术不是太好，他的手圈着对方的欲望上下移动着，爱欲和羞耻两种感觉缠绕着他，男孩有些急了，握着他的手愈发紧，腰向前拱着，埃迪抬头看看男孩，男孩就猛地吻了上来。  
　　几秒钟以后，埃迪被卡勒姆压在身子底下了，还仍然维持着那个你的手握着我的手，我的手握着你的生殖器状态。  
　　“埃迪，你看起来就像没做过这个。”卡勒姆想着对方的手活，像是从未经历过青春期。  
　　“我不擅长的事情有很多……你…你可以教我…我的意思是，就像我教你生物题那样……”埃迪断断续续地说着，他自己都不明白自己在说什么，只觉得脸上耳朵上一阵一阵地热。  
　　卡勒姆心里一阵喜悦，过去他总以为成年人都自大讨厌，以为自己懂得一切，但埃迪不是的，埃迪从来不说谎，他只是害羞但一直诚实，他的埃迪像个纯真的小男孩，卡勒姆觉得自己真幸运。  
　　和平常的生物课不一样的是，这次的教学过程伴随着急促的喘息，灼热的欲望，肌肤的摩擦，和一些体液的交换，最后卡勒姆把欲望释放在了埃迪的两腿间，埃迪全程紧张地要命，男孩在他的腿间冲撞，时不时地吻着他念他的名字，像只幼兽初次咬住了猎物，拖曳回了洞穴还怎么也不撒手，然后没过多久对方的体液濡湿了自己的睡裤，这一认知的色情程度突破了他的想象，男孩的头埋在自己的脖颈，带着微微的喘息啃咬着他的下巴和喉咙，两个人彼此倚靠着，他听见男孩愉悦地说着，“埃迪，再过两个月，我就要成年了。”  
　　埃迪觉得自己完了，从空洞洞的另一边胸膛，心跳传过来，和自己的叠在一起，他们填补了对方。  
　　神造人类时，手脚，眼睛，耳朵都各给予一双，于是能劳作，奔跑，看和听，嘴巴只有一个，于是人不能与自己吵架，心脏也只有一个，因此在人相互拥抱时能清晰地听见对方，以及自己。  
　　  
　　下午的时候卡勒姆骑着自行车载埃迪去便利店，他们一天没有吃过东西了，而家里的冰箱也空荡荡，两个人不约而同地选择了便利店，埃迪的车还在附近的停车场呆着呢，今天仍然是那个女孩和卡勒姆一起值班，她看见埃迪和昨天一模一样的衣服后，冲卡勒姆又喊了一句“Well done!”  
　　卡勒姆什么都不想解释，他享受被误会和埃迪发生了什么的感觉，埃迪则整个关注点都放在男孩一直被男孩牵着的手上，他们散发着同样的香波味道。  
　　距离圣诞节还有一个星期，店长就已经分发下了圣诞帽，卡勒姆不太喜欢戴帽子，这会压到他的卷发，但埃迪好像觉得这很可爱，总是找着机会摆弄帽子垂下的白色毛球。他和他的猫一样，对那些柔软的东西充满好感，哦，对了，嗅嗅在家里闹腾了一个晚上，将肉眼可见的一切餐巾纸都撕成碎片，并且又在埃迪已经洗干净的那个卡勒姆的书包上画起了地图。（with urine）


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便利店男孩卡/温柔上班族雀  
> 极度ooc  
> 正文完｜应该会有番外

Chapter 7  
　　这是一段发展得有些过于顺利的感情，连童话故事中，王子和公主都要经历生离死别才能幸福快乐的生活在一起，而卡勒姆和埃迪，显然和一般人不太一样，人们常说，如果在一段关系里感到痛苦，那么就该早点脱离出来，但对卡勒姆来说这个定律只会被用在他和生物考试之间的关系上。  
　　圣诞节的前几天，卡勒姆已经攒够了给妈妈买礼物的钱，但，他遇到了埃迪，他还没想好应该送给埃迪点儿什么，这是他和埃迪一起度过的第一个圣诞，他觉得，这很重要。  
　　圣诞节早上，卡勒姆妈妈在房门口看到一只巨大的木头箱子，从泡沫块中捞出来，又拆了好几层防护包装，是一个黑色釉质的小型雕塑，一个赤裸的年轻人正呈现着跪着祈祷的姿势，她曾经带着卡勒姆去过一个小型的艺术展，那是个瑞典来的雕塑家，还并不出名，当时她非常喜欢这个作品，不吝赞美地与那位艺术家交谈，卡勒姆一定是那时候记住了这件事儿，那是夏天时候的展览，独立艺术家的作品也并不是多么便宜，她明白了这个早出晚归的男孩并不是有什么自己的规划，而是想送她一份喜欢的圣诞礼物，她们的家庭并不完整，但这个小男孩却并不与其他的不同，他是开朗正直且温柔的，她从来没有因为生下这个孩子而后悔过，谁会后悔将一个天使带到这个世界呢？  
　　卡勒姆这时候正一头乱发地从楼梯上走下来，还没睡醒似的眯着眼睛，对抗早晨的光线，他看见妈妈眼睛红红的现在一堆快递箱子中间，然后妈妈走过来抱住了他，“Merry Chrismas，my son.”  
　　卡勒姆有些懵懵的回了妈妈一句，“圣诞快乐，妈妈。”  
　　早餐是妈妈做的肉桂卷花圈，卡勒姆想着妈妈和埃迪一定会相处地很好，他们都懂得很多，而且喜欢肉桂卷。  
　　妈妈看见卡勒姆拿着杯子的手指上有一些了斑斑驳驳的伤口，忧心这孩子是不是去做了什么苦力活，“卡勒姆，你的手怎么了？”  
　　只见自己的儿子丝毫没有因为手上的伤而困扰，反而笑眼盈盈地说着自己最近在做些手工什么的，妈妈叮嘱了他一定要注意安全，一边想着也许自己的儿子也会做个艺术家。  
　　“噢，对了，今年我们的圣诞晚餐也和David还有Marta他们一起吃，你很熟悉他们的。”  
　　是的，卡勒姆家的圣诞通常还会有很多妈妈的朋友以及他们的爱人来参加，妈妈的朋友们似乎不太在意这样的节日是否一定要回到老家，但这时候家里总是人很多，卡勒姆一直觉得这样很有节日气氛，但是今年，他想到埃迪，埃迪说他会留在伦敦自己的公寓，他有点为难，埃迪肯定不会想和一群不太熟的人一起玩，而圣诞节的晚上妈妈通常也不会放他出门的，他只好含糊着答应了，想着今天晚上要怎么办。  
　　卡勒姆躺在床上发着简讯，摆弄着口袋里装着的那个精心挑选过的小盒子。  
　　“真可惜，埃迪，白天不能见到你了，我很想你，但我要帮妈妈做一些事情，你知道的我们家里我可是圣诞晚餐的主力选手，但无论如何，晚上我都会去找你的，不要太想我 :P”  
　　然后他就去客厅装饰圣诞树了，然而家里的鸡蛋不够了，本来是够的，但是他前两天不小心打翻了一盘，忘记和妈妈讲了，于是他只好围着厚厚的围巾去外面找找有没有杂货店还开着，街道上已经没有多少车辆了，他骑着自行车在路上飞驰着，在几公里外才找到了一个正回店里取东西的店主，他足够幸运的赶上这个巧合，否则今晚就别想做甜点了。  
　　他抱着鸡蛋盒子，正想往车上放的时候，手机响了，他正从口袋里掏着手机，一个踩着滑板车的小女孩差点撞过来，手机以抛物线的姿势飞了出去，他赶忙凑近了去拿，正好掉在条形下水口边上，卡勒姆松了一口气，然后一辆车从他身边快速驶过，卡勒姆往后退了一步，完了，他今天的幸运是不是都用光了。  
　　卡勒姆捡起破裂的手机，亮了一下就永远的熄灭了，他只好揣进口袋里赶快回家，也许sim卡还可以用，他还能看到刚才那条短信。  
　　埃迪也在家准备起了晚餐，他给卡勒姆发去了消息等他过来，这是第一个与恋人一同度过的圣诞节，期待和喜悦占据着他的脑袋。  
　　  
　　回到家后，客人们已经到了，Marta阿姨拍了拍女儿Missy的头，叫她去厨房里帮卡勒姆的忙，卡勒姆搅着碗里的蛋清，Missy正往里加着白砂糖，他在做马林糖，可是心思却完全不在这里，sim卡断掉了，他肯定是错过埃迪的消息了，心烦意乱，还不知道一会儿怎么悄悄溜出去。  
　　Missy是个很聪明的女孩儿，她只有九岁但察言观色能力可不是一般地强，她喜欢这个哥哥，高高的瘦瘦的，会给她做好吃又好看的的糖果，但妈妈每年只会带她来几次，她家住的有点远，不能经常来卡勒姆家做客，更何况，妈妈说卡勒姆是个小伙子了，他有很多自己的事情要做，Missy想要个哥哥，所以很期待圣诞节时和卡勒姆的见面，但卡勒姆哥哥今天不太开心，她看的出来，大人们以为自己伪装得好一切，但实际上是谁都别想骗小孩子。  
　　“卡勒姆哥哥，你不高兴吗？”  
　　卡勒姆看看小Missy，一个懂事儿又聪慧的小女孩，谁都会喜欢。  
　　“是啊，我今天不太开心。”  
　　“为什么呢？因为你的手机坏了吗？”  
　　“嗯……也不全是。”  
　　“那是为什么呢？”Missy揪着卡勒姆的袖子，她的眼睛也是湖绿色的，遗传自她的爸爸。  
　　“嗯，我答应了一个人要去见他，可是妈妈不让哥哥出门，所以哥哥不知道怎么办才好。”  
　　“那卡勒姆哥哥喜欢他吗？”  
　　“当然喜欢啊。”  
　　“比喜欢马林糖还要更喜欢？”  
　　“嗯，更喜欢。”  
　　“比喜欢妈妈的南瓜派还要很喜欢吗？”  
　　“嗯，更喜欢。”  
　　卡勒姆弯了身子看着这个问自己幼稚问题的小女孩，笑了笑，埃迪当然要比任何一种食物都重要了，即使要那些食物从世界上消失，他也喜欢埃迪。  
　　“那……你一定要去见他！这里有马林糖和南瓜派，可是没有你喜欢的那个人呀。”  
　　卡勒姆笑了，这个小女孩教他什么人生道理呢，“那我该怎么溜出去呢？”  
　　Missy像个小大人一样刮了刮卡勒姆的鼻尖，“我可以帮你！”然后一脸神秘地跑出了厨房。  
　　卡勒姆挤着那些彩色蛋白霜，塞进了烤箱里，自行车就在门口放着，他开始考虑从二楼窗户跳下去的可能性。  
　　一个小时后，Missy捧着装满蛋白糖的糖罐子出现在卡勒姆门口，看着这位本来很靠谱的哥哥一只腿已经跨出窗户一半了。  
　　“我和妈妈说，你会带我出去转一圈，把糖送给附近的一个朋友，然后我会悄悄躲在旋梯那儿再藏回到屋子里，快点，卡勒姆哥哥，天都黑了，一会儿就没机会跑出去啦。”  
　　卡勒姆笑了，小时候帮Marta阿姨带Missy的时候被尿了一身终于有了回报。  
　　他骑着单车在路上飞驰着，围巾被风往后拉了一截，圣诞节这天公共交通都停了，他要好一会儿才能到埃迪家，寒冷掠着皮肤，摩擦力向后，只有这个少年的心往前奔跑着。  
　　埃迪一个人做好了晚餐，有他喜欢吃的东西，但更多的还是卡勒姆喜欢的东西，嗅嗅今天的鱼罐头也是圣诞特别丰盛版，他抱着嗅嗅在沙发上等那个男孩，甚至都睡着了，餐桌上的盘子在微波炉里冷了又热，热了又冷，男孩还是没有来，他上午给男孩发的短信也没有收到回应，也许他更想和自己的家人一起过圣诞？留妈妈一个人在家的话，埃迪也会觉得愧疚，埃迪内心忐忑，也许他早该告诉卡勒姆好好留在家里的。他不能，剥夺他的生活。埃迪摇摇头告诉自己别乱想了，他们上次一起在超市买了汽水喝光了，也许附近的贩售机还会有卖。  
　　街道上到处都是青色的枞树和红色金色的灯球装饰，天使街灯亮了起来，人们不知从哪里走了出来，那些砖瓦钢筋砌成的方块格子，并不能阻挡人类往外看，天气预报说今天会有一场雪，给圣诞的夜晚增加了些许期待。  
　　卡勒姆从楼下看见埃迪住的那层是亮着的，埃迪一定等他很久了，然而门铃按了半天也没有人应答，他觉得奇怪，赤手空拳用力地敲着门，对门的邻居出来投诉了他，卡勒姆只好讪讪地离开了，他真觉得今天的幸运全都被那盒鸡蛋给用光了，他的埃迪到底去哪儿了呢，手机坏掉了，联系不上埃迪，从家里跑出来，一时半会又不能回去，卡勒姆低着头，单车也没管，手插在口袋里胡乱走着，欢乐的人们从他身旁路过，抛下他远去，卡勒姆胡思乱想着埃迪是不是抛弃他了，心里一阵难受，然后就误撞进了一个怀抱。  
　　“卡勒姆？你回来了？”他姜红发的男友像个奇迹般出现在他面前，围巾挡住了他一半的脸，雾气从那温暖的口腔中吐出，卡勒姆抱住了男孩，还好我没弄丢你。  
　　“你去哪儿了？我敲了好久的门，我以为你不见了……”卡勒姆带着鼻音嗫嚅着说着，亲了亲埃迪露在外面的脸颊。  
　　埃迪逛了逛手里的姜汁汽水，“家里没有了，我去贩售机，你喜欢喝这个不是吗？”  
　　“我喜欢姜汁汽水。”  
　　“嗯。”埃迪看着那双蓝色的眼睛，透明的快乐气泡就在里面。  
　　“我喜欢南瓜派。”  
　　“我做了南瓜派，我们快回去吧。”埃迪拉住卡勒姆的宽大的手。  
　　“我喜欢马林糖。”  
　　“嗯……这个我们可以一会儿回去做。”  
　　“但是我最喜欢你，埃迪。一个九岁的小女孩教给我的，我发觉那些东西都不重要，你才是重要的。”卡勒姆蹭蹭埃迪围巾边露出的鼻尖，红彤彤的，姜汁汽水在听见这些话以后惊喜地掉在了地上，他们两个就像两只红鼻子麋鹿，轻轻拱着对方。  
　　“我……嗅嗅很也喜欢你……”  
　　“那你呢？”  
　　“我和嗅嗅想的一样。”  
　　卡勒姆从口袋里掏出那个精致的小盒子，递给埃迪，“圣诞礼物！”  
　　埃迪打开了，那是一枚银色的戒指，形态上不是那么规则，带着某种磨砂的亮，卡勒姆把它戴在埃迪手上时，埃迪看见他手上的那些伤痕，“是我自己做出来的，你一定要好好戴着。”  
　　埃迪心疼地摸着这个男孩冻的发冷的手，眼睛红了一圈，哈着气想要温暖他，“嗯。”他重重地点头，被这个柔软又坚强的男孩套牢了。

　　圣诞节的夜晚，如果你路过这里，会看到有两个男孩在贩售机的角落里接吻，姜汁汽水显示着已售空，它们被装进了爱人的心里，柠檬味儿的，沁人心脾的，带着糖分的，咕噜咕噜地不断冒着泡泡。  
　　这个冬天的第一场雪终于落下了。  
　　   
　　圣诞节的奇迹是什么？圣诞老人和绿帽子小精灵真实存在？麋鹿的雪橇翻了礼物从天空中掉下来？伦敦的街灯变成真正的天使？  
　　这都不重要，重要的是，你与我，相遇了，这就是奇迹本身。  
　　Like a miracle, starting to snow.


	8. 番外篇｜Be My Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *温馨提示，请于文章三分之一处与主人公一同打开自己的音乐播放开关，祝您情人节快乐 :)

番外篇｜Be My Valentine  
　　  
　　卡勒姆第三次看见那个背着吉他的男生出现在埃迪门口了，他放学后骑车来埃迪家，可是好几次看见埃迪在门口送那个男生出来，他问过埃迪对方是谁，可是埃迪总是搪塞着说是过去的一个朋友，卡勒姆有点不相信，那个男生和自己差不多大，而且也是卷发，瘦削，白皙的类型，他不是不信任埃迪，只是那个男生会弹吉他呢，他可不会啊。  
　　卡勒姆想着如果再有下一次，他可能就忍不住要去找对方的麻烦了。  
　　圣诞节假期后就是密集的期中考试，对他来说是个大挑战，卡勒姆经常来埃迪家里复习，他常常看着看着书就倒在了沙发上，再醒来的时候，埃迪已经下班了，灰色毛毯盖在他身上，他们一起裹着毯子吃晚餐，看电视上那些没有营养但是很好笑的综艺节目，每到这个时间，都是埃迪一天里最放松的时候，爱人和猫都依偎在身边，没有任何顾虑的放声大笑着，如果要定义幸福，那么现在就再合适不过了。  
　　二月份的情人节快要到了，而且在后一天就是卡勒姆的生日，埃迪为他准备了一份礼物，很特别，埃迪不是个擅长表达自己的人，回望他们在一起的时间，几乎总是卡勒姆说着喜欢说着爱，他觉得自己是拯救世界一般的幸运，能遇到这么一个真诚又可爱的男孩，埃迪也想让卡勒姆知道他的想法，他也一样希望对方感受到同等的爱意，但他说不出来，二十六年的生命里，这样的需求屈指可数，而且往往感恩节的卡片能代替他做这件事儿，但这次他想要说出口，堂堂正正地，对自己的恋人表达爱，于是埃迪想了个主意，他想给卡勒姆录一首歌，如果当面唱给他听，埃迪一定会紧张脸红到忘词，他选了一一首直白又俏皮的情歌，但是key不太适合他，埃迪也不会使用什么混音软件编辑这些东西，他在上班路上遇到一个街头弹唱卖艺的音乐系男孩，他付给对方酬劳帮自己练歌，为了这个情人节惊喜，他只能避着卡勒姆练习，但还是被他撞见了几次，问埃迪的时候都有点生气了，他真的害怕自己一不小心就会把准备的礼物给说出去。  
　　“埃迪，你男朋友真的很喜欢你。”弗莱迪，那个音乐系男孩这么说着。  
　　“诶？”  
　　“昨天我在门口遇见他，他眼神都像要把我吃了似的。”他遇见自己雇主的男朋友几次，对方真是一脸被人侵犯了领土一样的样子，身上的刺一根根竖着可不要太明显。  
　　“抱歉，弗莱迪，他只是担心我。”埃迪的脸通红，他想到卡勒姆问弗莱迪是谁的时候，嘴巴抿的紧紧的，有点赌气的样子，像个没拿到玩具的孩子，然后又会用力地抱他亲吻他。  
　　弗莱迪想着这对甜蜜的情侣，望了望孤身一人的情人节，不由得有点儿羡慕，看别人的爱情故事，总是那么的美好又甜蜜。  
　　  
　　再没有比时间行驶更快的列车了，二月匆匆就来了，天气回暖了许多，常青树和落羽杉在阳光下显现着别样的活力，谨慎地抽芽为自己增添新绿，卡勒姆骑着单车从学校回来，二月十四号，星期四，他迫不及待去找埃迪了，他们一起度过的第二个重要的节日，年轻胶着的情侣们不会放弃任何一个特别的日子纪念他们的………，但不巧的是，情人节在工作日，卡勒姆想过要逃课给埃迪一个惊喜，可是对方绝对不会同意，而且埃迪也要上班，社会人的生活模式可没有学生那样闲散自由，考虑到伦敦的夜晚也一定到处都是情侣们，他们倒是觉得没有必要去凑这个热闹了，两个人决定在家里吃一顿温馨的晚餐，真正喜欢的人在身边，其他的一切都显得不那么重要。  
　　天气已经暖到不需要戴围巾和手套了，不会再有冷冽的寒风和冻红的鼻尖，卡勒姆并没有直接回去，而是去邮局附近的花店取自己订好的花，他不知道埃迪具体会喜欢哪一种花，可是他知道埃迪对那些采摘了鲜花只摆放一个夜晚就扔进垃圾桶的人没什么好感，于是他买了一大束满天星，那些白色的小小的蓓蕾，纷繁地躺在绿色的枝干中，这让卡勒姆想到他初次和埃迪见面时候，对方脸上那些稚嫩可爱的小雀斑。  
　　店员说满天星可以放很久，变成干花之后也和原来一样，卡勒姆有点中二地想着，他和埃迪之间不会是绽放几天就枯萎的玫瑰，而会像满天星一样，一直一直地挂在夜空中。  
　　  
　　埃迪今天下班地比较早，是的，全勤奖得主埃迪今天早退了，这让身边同事们都惊讶了一下，毕竟这么一个特殊的日子早早下班是有些不同含义的。他们纷纷猜测内向寡言的埃迪是不是建立了新的感情关系，研究员们的八卦之心被挑起来了，但又没人好意思问，卷发的小动物研究员满脸愉悦地离开了办公室。  
　　埃迪想早点回家准备晚餐，他正摆弄那些喜欢的陶瓷盘子的时候，卡勒姆就推开了门，两个人好像都比平常要回来的更早，埃迪看见对方手机抱着一大束花，笑眯眯地奔自己走过来，“埃迪，情人节快乐！”  
　　男孩大大的笑脸在眼前，埃迪觉得一整天都被照亮了，他接过了花，亲了亲对方的脸颊，“谢谢你，卡勒姆，情人节快乐！”  
　　他们一同在厨房里做晚饭，男孩总是想方设法地蹭在他身边，他也不拦着，是情人节啊，埃迪站在电磁炉前面，卡勒姆就从后面抱住他，再握住他拿着锅的手，埃迪去擦盘子，卡勒姆依然呈现着那个别扭的姿势，从后面两只手穿过来，拿过盘子和布自顾自地擦着，也不让埃迪乱动，于是他们就这么腻腻歪歪地做完了晚餐。  
　　餐桌上两个人好像回到了第一次一起吃东西时的样子，埃迪埋头看盘子，卡勒姆专注地盯着他。  
　　埃迪忑忑不安地摆弄着餐盘里剩下的食物，终于还是挣扎着开口“卡勒姆，我有个礼物，送给你……”  
　　“是什么？”  
　　“你按下那个CD机的开关就知道了，不过得等一下，我回房间里你再打开它……”  
　　卡勒姆笑着看埃迪跑回卧室藏了起来，他按下CD机的开关，那张白色的光盘在旋转着，轻快的吉他声传出来，前奏过去，然后，他听见了，埃迪的声音……  
　　（https://music.163.com/m/song?id=31545002&userid=74517692）  
　　“Won’t you be my，（你愿意）  
　　Won’t you be my，（你愿意）  
　　Won’t you be my valentine，（你愿意成为我的爱人吗）  
　　Because I adore you，（因为我如此爱慕你）  
　　I’d give anything for you，（我愿意给你一切）  
　　You make me smile, smile, smile……”（你让我微笑，欢乐，喜悦……）  
　　卡勒姆捂住了自己的脸，只留一双眼睛看着旋转的CD，埃迪的声音轻且温柔，伴随简单的吉他伴奏，就像对着他说话一样，他吸了一口气，还好埃迪不在这儿，不然就会看见他脸红的样子了，你问我愿不愿意做你的爱人，你说喜欢我，你说愿意给我一切，我怎么可能会不愿意呢？谁能拒绝一个肉桂卷般可爱的温柔男孩？  
　　埃迪在房间里紧张地要命，他不太算是个好的歌手，应该说他根本不是，过去二十几年的生命里除了儿时教堂的赞歌，埃迪几乎没有唱过歌，他对自己的音准完全没有任何期待，尽管弗莱迪说他已经做的很好了，可他还是很紧张，卡勒姆会喜欢吗？  
　　三分钟后，卧室的门被推开了，他笑意盈盈的男友走了进来，然后，像只掉了缰绳的大狗狗，把他扑倒在了床上，卡勒姆撑起身子，看进埃迪的眼睛，深情和喜悦根本不用掩饰，一句坚定的“Yes, I do”飘进埃迪耳朵里，两个人都笑了，再之后，埃迪被卡勒姆从床上拉起来，套上外衣出了门，他一脸懵然，不知道男孩要带他去哪儿。  
　　  
　　21:00  
　　埃迪看着牌子上大大的Theatre，不明所以，卡勒姆几乎是一路狂奔着把他带到这里，神秘兮兮地不告诉他要去哪儿，剧院？所以他们今晚要看舞台剧吗？卡勒姆和门口的人聊了两句，拉着埃迪走了进去，是一个party，埃迪猜想可能是演出后的聚会，他们绕过一群又一群围成一簇的人们终于在吧台那里停下了，埃迪迷茫地看着这些人，他们到底在做什么？一张熟悉的脸突然出现了，别误会，不是什么明星之类的，那是……卡勒姆的妈妈。  
　　显然对方也看向了这里，笑着往自己的儿子这里走来，埃迪紧张地不得了，卡勒姆紧紧握着他的手，在他耳边说“别怕”。  
　　“卡卡？你不是说不喜欢来剧院吗？哦还有你的朋友？你好呀，埃迪。”  
　　“你好，阿姨……”埃迪的头沉沉地低下了，他觉得有些内疚。  
　　“妈妈，我有一件很重要的事情要告诉你，我恋爱了，这是我男朋友！”卡勒姆举着两人牵着的手示意给对方。  
　　妈妈惊讶地看着眼前的两个男孩，她没想过自己的儿子喜欢男孩，一瞬间缺乏父亲的教育这一想法又闪现进了她的脑海，可是卡勒姆显然不想让她这么想。  
　　“妈妈，我和女孩交往过，这是我第一次和男孩在一起，但这并不是别的，只是最恰巧和最幸运的事儿，我喜欢他，他也喜欢我。”埃迪感觉到自己的手被握得很紧，他也用力回握着，不管怎样，卡勒姆和埃迪，两个人一起面对全世界，就算是对抗全世界，他也不觉得害怕了。  
　　她并不是那么古板的人，如果卡勒姆仅仅是从自己的内心去做他想做的事儿，她没有什么阻拦他的必要，看着眼前这两个坚定的年轻人，她年轻时候也经历过类似的事情，和自己那不被父母看好的爱人站在一起，好像全世界都不重要了，她从自己的钥匙串上摘下了一把小号的钥匙，塞进了埃迪手里。  
　　“卡勒姆很少带朋友回家，那天我看见你就知道，你对他一定很重要，你是个很好的男孩，我能看得出来。”  
　　“如果你们真的相互喜欢，这是一条更加艰难的路，妈妈会支持你们。”  
　　“还有，这把钥匙，是卡勒姆从小到大时间胶囊里放的东西，我把它送给你，希望你看了之后不要嫌弃这个小鼻涕虫。”  
　　世界上的每一个人，总有那么一个时刻，他背离全世界，选择他的内心，但却是一条连荆棘都淬满了毒液的路，如果至亲至爱的人不能支持他，那么这种爱都只是流于表面的世俗联结，毫无价值。幸运的是，在这一时刻，爱跨越了世俗的偏见与常识，站在他们面前。  
　　埃迪看着卡勒姆的妈妈，她说出的话几乎要让他流出眼泪来，他不知道回答什么，只好上前拥抱了她，他感谢这位伟大的母亲把他的爱人带来这个世界，也感谢她包容他们。  
　　  
　　24:00  
　　在剧院见了妈妈后，两个人回到了家里，埃迪盘着腿坐在沙发上，卡勒姆躺在他腿上，嗅嗅抱在怀里，埃迪一边舀着桃子味布丁喂给身旁的男孩，一边还要防止嗅嗅把爪子伸到盘子里。  
　　零点了，埃迪看着这个刚刚成年的小男孩，捧着他的脸主动亲吻了他，桃子味道的吻转瞬即逝。  
　　卡勒姆按着埃迪的后脑勺想加深这个吻，但那张点缀着雀斑的脸却离开了，他成年了，这个吻是富有成人意味的，但埃迪却转身就去厨房里收拾餐具了，留下卡勒姆一个人呆愣愣地坐着。  
　　泡沫从水槽里溢出来，杂乱的碟子在埃迪手里一只只变得光滑干净，男孩从身后抱住了他，围裙的带子不知道什么时候被对方解下去了，卡勒姆紧紧挨着他的身体，搂着他的身躯，头放在他的肩膀上，时不时啄吻着他的脖颈。  
　　“埃迪……”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“我成年了，你不觉得我们应该做点大人该做的事儿吗？”  
　　埃迪脸红了，他怎么可能会不知道对方暗示着什么，在沙发上的时候就看见这个男孩眼里的欲望像只被释放出来的怪兽，随时准备把他一口吞下。  
　　“我……得先洗碗……你先去洗澡吧……”声音越来越低，几乎要让人听不见。  
　　身后的人安静了几秒钟，一个突然，埃迪悬空了，男孩把他打横抱了起来，“啊—”，被吓得惊呼一声。  
　　男孩低头吻了吻他，用毛茸茸的卷发蹭了蹭埃迪的。“今天我过生日，你都要听我的。”  
　　埃迪十分忐忑不安，他虽然也有去学习了一下，但是到了现实里，还是怕的不得了。  
　　卡勒姆直接把他抱去了浴室，满眼笑意地解着埃迪的衬衫，他只是解开了，并没有帮他脱下去，然后就转移到了下身，裤子直直地从腰上落下，两条白皙修长的腿显露出来，埃迪不是会有很多体毛的类型，暴露在空气里大面积的肌肤更让人羞耻了。  
　　再望望眼前的年轻人，快速地把自己脱了干净，少年人的身形骨感又富有力度，他只留一条内裤贴在身上，埃迪不敢往那儿看，整张脸充斥着红色。  
　　卡勒姆打开莲蓬头，水往两个人身上浇着，埃迪的白衬衫慢慢浸了水分贴在身上，皮肤也因为热水的蒸腾渐渐发红，卡勒姆吻上了恋人的唇，手掌抚摸着对方的身体，他和埃迪在冬季相遇，寒冷的冬天，每个人都将自己裹得严严实实，还好他和埃迪并没有被那些笨拙的衣服隔开，他们的心彼此吸引着，而现在，他相信他们的身体也是一样的。  
　　埃迪感觉男孩今天的抚摸和吻都别样的用力，带着，情欲的味道，水从头顶流下，他没法睁开眼睛，他也不敢，那些抚摸让他颤抖，然后他被男孩压在了浴室的墙壁上，冰冷的瓷砖让他打了一个激灵。对方从洗手台拿过来一个透明的小瓶子，埃迪迷茫地想着，这不是家里的东西啊。  
　　卡勒姆看着自己的爱人，脸色绯红，眼睛湿润润的，微张着嘴巴看自己的一举一动，他为这个场景而心动和身动，那湿漉漉的白衬衫还贴在埃迪身上，出浴室之前他都不准备把它脱下去，他拉下爱人和自己最后的遮蔽物，将两根握在一起，埃迪因此又惊呼了一声，卡勒姆笑着吻了吻他的眼睛，拉过埃迪的手，像那次一样包裹着他的手，用力撸动了起来，他们都充血坚硬着，埃迪胸前的两点被卡勒姆含着咬着，渐渐战栗起来，他的舌尖拨动着那里，痒和快感遍布全身，埃迪的腰一抖，便射了出来，白色的液体沾在两人的手上，性器上，埃迪的阴茎红且瘫软了，但卡勒姆的那里还仍然坚定地站立着，埃迪的脸红透了，不知道是被热气蒸的，还是因为情欲的纾解。  
　　卡勒姆的身体上前顶着，性器在埃迪的肚子上滑过，这种情态过于羞耻，埃迪想要躲，但腰被整个揽住了，男孩的手渐渐向下，探向了那隐秘的缝隙，那个小小的瓶子不知道什么时候被丢到了地上，被水流冲向了排水口，冰凉的液体沿着埃迪的股缝流下，异物进入的感觉太明显，他本能的抵抗着。  
　　“卡……卡勒姆，不要……”  
　　“嗯？埃迪——埃迪叔叔——你不是给我唱了歌，说你什么都愿意给我吗？”卡勒姆还哼起了埃迪唱的录音带，“Won’t you be my valentine……Because I adore you～I’d give anything for you～You make me smile, smile……”低沉沙哑的声音在埃迪耳边一直哼着，他觉得浑身燥热，好像在火里过了一遍似的。  
　　“埃迪，你就是我的礼物，现在我要打开你了……”  
　　埃迪真的太害羞了，他整张脸埋进对方怀里。  
　　“Just……do……”  
　　一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，卡勒姆温柔地扩张着他的下身，模拟着抽插的动作，从凝涩慢慢变得柔润顺畅，探索着按着他的体内，埃迪像猫一样的细小的喘息让卡勒姆感到兴奋，年轻的男孩忍耐力并不是那么足，他抱着已经软成一滩水一样，浑身赤裸着的恋人走进卧室，他的头发还滴着水，两只腿不自觉地并在一起，像只红发的小美人鱼，正等待着他的王子解救。  
　　埃迪被卡勒姆分开了双腿，年轻男孩跪在那儿，并不着急，他看见对方，被刚刚成年的男孩的身体所惊讶，然后对方扶着自己坚硬的性器缓缓进入了他的身体，埃迪的呼吸被抑住了，他们现在相连了，男孩俯下身来吻他，“埃迪……你还好吗……”  
　　他迷迷糊糊地点着头，他什么也不知道，只知道他们该在一起，无论怎么样。  
　　卡勒姆律动了起来，折起恋人的双腿，他恶趣味地哼起了那首歌的前几句，“Won’t you be my？ Won’t you be my valentine？埃迪？”  
　　埃迪的头几乎要埋进枕头里，他在快感的边缘沉沦着，恋人哼唱着那首他表达爱意的歌，他喘息着说出了“Yes, I do”，年轻男孩便像被刺激了一样，用力冲撞着他的身体，他们像野兽一般带着啃咬似的亲吻彼此，快感如同电流，从两人身上传递，爱欲和肉欲混合，在喘息中弥漫着。  
　　星期五的早晨，埃迪给公司发了一封请假的邮件，他实在是没有力气去上班了，又给卡勒姆的老师打了通电话，说卡勒姆生病了也要请一天假。男孩安稳地睡在自己身后，胳膊还紧紧搂着自己，他们肌肤相贴，那是真实的，生命的热度，埃迪闭上了眼睛，那枚歪歪扭扭的银戒在他手上紧紧箍着，阳光透过窗照进来，在棉被外面，压着他身体的另一只手伸过来，一枚银戒不知道什么时候被套上去了，卡勒姆握着埃迪的手，他们又陷入了睡眠。  
　　  
　　后来卡勒姆把那张CD复刻了一份，在埃迪要看自己的时间胶囊的时候，把这个18岁的重要物放了进去，而埃迪则真的拿着手机拍下了那里面他所有小时候蠢兮兮的照片，而且还笑得很开心。  
　　他们多幸运，能遇到彼此。  
　　Life is wonderful, cause you shine through.


End file.
